thedetectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Money Scam
'''The Money Scam '''is the fifth level in The Detective. Detectives Keith and Jones investigate a previous murderer Henry Johnson involved in a counterfeiting operation across Los Angeles. Walkthrough You and Jones will find Henry Johnson walking along a street. Your partner will stop the car so you can follow him. Follow him to the warehouse, taking cover each time by a wall or car. Take your gun out and sneak around inside the warehouse. Backup will arrive so Jones will take cover by you. Soon, a shootout will happen so you will need to use cover well. Eventually, you will find Johnson cornered by officers so you take him in. Examine the crime scene as Johnson and his thugs were seen printing illegal money. *A note from Matthew Smith reading numbers (00198, 00199) *One of the original $20 bills written by TF. *Johnson's wallet containing two things: A note for BLACK WATCH and an address for Moon nightclub. Go to Central and question Johnson. *Criminal record - Doubt *Identification of "Matthew Smith" - Lie (Numbers note) *Reason for operation - Doubt *"BLACK WATCH" group ID - Lie (Wallet) *Moon nightclub - Lie (nightclub pass) You will get Smith's apartment address and Black Watch's warehouse. Drive to the apartment of Smith and you will see a man out the front, pacing the floor. Ask him the problem and he will say that Smith's brother, Tony Smith arrived with a pistol and two thugs. Go to the elevator and walk in. Then you will see Tony and his bodyguards trying to bust down Matthew's door. Run in and fire in a warning shot. Then, go in and take out the bodyguards by knocking them out. Point the pistol at Tony and he will surrender. You will then have to investigate the apartment and question Tony. Examine the crime scene. *Matthew's notebook, with names and numbers circled, including Tony's. *A credit card issued by Eddie Vizazko at the Bank of America. *A letter from California Fire & Life worth $30,000 for a house fire. *A marked $20 bill needed to be run by a bank. *Tickets for a boxing match. *A plane ticket bound for New York City. Question Tony. *Names and numbers - Lie (Matthew's notebook) *Credit card account - Lie (Credit card by Vizazko) *Knowledge of Vizazko - Doubt *House fire - Truth *Counterfeiting operations - Truth *Betting tickets - Lie (Boxing tickets) *Trip to New York - Lie (Plane ticket) Drive to the Bank of America to find Eddie Vizazko. Knock on the door and enter, you will find Eddie at the register. Question him. *Credit card issued to Tony Smith - Truth *Counterfeiting operations - Doubt *Knowledge of Smith - Doubt Run the $20 bill found in Matthew's apartment by the register. You will find it registered to Xavi White. Ask him again. *Knowledge of White - Lie (Marked bill) Drive to the Black Watch warehouse and you will see White outside with a couple of thugs.